Bring Me To Life
by rebeccacrownstamper
Summary: Rebecca helps out Yondu and the ravagers. YonduxOC oneshot OOC Yondu


The great battle between Ronan, The Nova Corps, and the Guardians of the Galaxy was a huge impact on Xandar. People were frightened, confused and lost while many have lost their lives. It impacted you greatly as well. You were hired by the Nova Corps as a nurse to tend to the wounded-even to those who seemed iffy and made you nervous. One of these people was an odd blue man. This man was called Yondu. You have never heard of the name before and he didn't look familiar either. What shocked you was when you were ordered to take care of him and his men for the time being. You didn't mind, but it was odd having to tend to a stranger not even from this planet. You were hesitant but willingly you decided to take care of him.

The longer the two of you were together, the more you relaxed. At first, you were intimidated when he told you about his weapon: the arrow. It scared you as it flew around the room as he whistled with ease. The more he showed you, the more you lessened and admired the arrow and the strange power it possessed.

As the day's passed, the quicker he was regaining his energy and health. You grew fond of him slowly through the hours you would spend with him. Hell, you would even go outside and play in the snow. You would talk for hours about anything with each other. He would constantly bring up his crew and this one member. He was Peter Quill. Oh, you know all about him. He was Starlord, as he wen't by, despite the fact that you never knew why he wen't by that name. He would talk for a moment about how they found him, captured him, and almost ate him. The thought of a mere child being eaten alive made you shiver but knowing he was alright made you relax. You could never imagine being in his shoes.

Today, however, was a bit different. You did the usual: give him the pills, a glass of water, food, did any other objective you needed to do and you'd be done with, check his health and have a chat. You both chatted for some time and, as he has done before, bragged about his little figurines he had. The glass ones, you recalled.

"...They're the cutest little things! I put them all neat and organized on my desk and they make the room a little bit brighter. I even got this little troll guy with 'em too!"

"Oh really?" You asked, always being interested in his discussions as you had your back turned, working with files and organizing them.

"Yep! Quill 'tricked' me instead of handing me the infinity stone, but hey, I ain't angry at 'im or anything. But I will get it back."

"And how do you propose you do that, Yondu?"

"I'll find a way."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." You said with a soft smile as you shook your head.

"What's that supposed to mean, hm?"

"Well, I don't doubt you'd get it but, uh, it's kinda...well, geez how I put this? Oh! It's kinda locked up and heavy guarded. So, it'd be a miracle if you got it."

"You tellin' me you don't believe in miracles?" You stopped and your hands were pressed into the table, your smile faded. You believed in miracles, but it was stupid that he would even think about doing such a thing. You took a deep breath before turning to him, your back pressed into the desk's edge as you leaned against it.

"Yondu, I believe in miracles but...you'll get yourself killed trying to get it. Besides, whats the point? It's safe where it is! You don't need it-"

"I don't care! The boy promised to give it to me-!"

"You're acting like a child."

"I am not!"

"You are too, Yondu."

"Oh lookit here, you rhymed. Aha very clever girl, but I'm dead serious! And stop cuttin' me off-!"

"I just can't believe you'd think of wanting to do such a...a..."

"A what?" He asked, his shoulders straightening out and his face turned into a frown. You paused before using your hands to emphasize your point.

"A...an idiotic thing! That's what this is!" You exclaimed, frowning before turning and collecting your things in silence. You held the files to your chest as you kept your back to him and slightly turned your head, but never met his gaze. "Well...I'll be going now." You said as you turned and left the room but he jumped to his feet, chasing after you.

"Now you wait just a damn minute, _!" He exclaimed, pushing and shoving people that walked past you, blocking his sight of you. You knew he followed you since you placed the files down on the desk on your way outside into the snow where it was quiet and it would only be you and him. You had to talk with him. You stopped and turned on your heels to meet his eyes. There was barely, but still see able, shade of purple on his face due to his anger and frustration. When he stopped in front of you he took a deep breath and cleared his mind, to what it looked like to you. You kept your hands in your pockets.

"Yondu, this is ridiculous. You know you can't just bust your way in there!"

"I know why I can't but damnit it won't stop me! We made a deal!"

"So getting yourself nearly killed is a good enough reason to get this stupid thing you don't even need?! Yondu don't you hear what I'm saying?"

"I do, _, I really do but I'm getting that back and you KNOW you can't stop me."

You pouted angrily as you knelt down suddenly, your hands plunging into the snow and making a ball out of the palm sized snow. Yondu frowned with confusion.

"Uh, what are yo-?" He was stopped in mid-sentence as you threw a snowball at him right at his face. There was silence except for the sound of blood pumping in your ears. You took deep breaths, frowning at him as your face grew red because of how cold it was and how much you already regretted throwing it. Your eyes widened as you took a hesitant step back.

"Y-Yondu I-" You were interrupted by his hearty laughter. He bent over slightly, laughing his heart out. He grinned and looked back to you and shook his head.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, I'm thinking I should regret it by now."

"Good, 'cause you should." He exclaimed as he threw a snowball in return at you, hitting your shoulder. You stumbled but looked in awe at him. You knew exactly what he was doing. You relaxed and smiled, making another and throwing it back at him.

As the war finally ended, the two of you laughed and sat in the snow, huddled together for warmth as you both watched the snow fall. There was a moment of pure silence before he whispered to you

"I'm sorry, y'know. I just say these dumb things because...well, I love ya, what can I say?" He asked with a gentle smile which turned into a grin. You knew he had some sort of feelings for you, but it was still a shock. However, you kept your composure and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I understand...it's alright. I just...worry about people I love so I understand exactly where you're coming from."

"Good...that's good to hear..." he said softly, smiling as he stared at the city one last time before you both got up and walked back inside. Despite that you were still worried, you calmed down for him. After all, you had to enjoy the simple times in life you got. You barely got them and this was a moment in time you'd never forget.


End file.
